ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Aggregor
Escape from Aggregor is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Four Arms is fighting a Yeti that is being mind-controlled by Dr. Animo while Gwen and Kevin disable the device that Animo built that will turn people into Yeti. Four Arms transforms into Brainstorm and use his electrical brain power to affect the mind control headband, causing the Yeti to turn against Animo. After Animo is contained. Kevin is able to disable the device. Back in Bellwood, a turtle-like alien rampages through the city, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fight it. Realizing the creature doesn't speak English, they use their Plumber Badges as a universal translator. He reveals his name to be Galapagus and is looking for Ben for help. He's from a peaceful planet called Aldabra where he and his friends ate grass all day, shared philosophies, and enjoyed the great gift of life. Galapagus said his kind lacks aggression. It was normal until Aggregor showed up, absorbed one of his friend's powers, then later on, he was captured by Aggregor. His goal was to absorb Galapagus' powers along with four others from other species, such as Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. These other aliens constantly call him names such as "turtleboy" and "amphibian face". The five aliens eventually decide to work together to free themselves from Aggregor. They free themselves and get their powers back. P'andor and Andreas decide to take over the ship, but Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus decide to call for help. Magister Prior Gilhil responds to the message just as the aliens are taken back to their prison, but Gilhil is unfortunately attacked and killed on the spot by Aggregor. When the aliens escape again, Galapagus has neutralized their powers and gives them to Aggregor in exchange for freedom, but he double-crosses Aggregor and neutralizes him and leads the aliens to an escape-pod. They crash-land on Earth in Florida and decide to separate to look for help while Bivalvan repairs the ship. Before Ben contacts the Plumbers, the Ultimatrix scans Galapagus' DNA for Ben. They then give Galapagus a ride home, but the Plumber riding the ship is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise and recaptures Galapagus to absorb his powers. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample, Terraspin. *Brainstorm and Dr. Animo make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Aggregor's plans are revealed: he intends to absorb all the powers of the five aliens he captured and use their powers for a greater prize. *Aggregor recaptures Galapagus. Character Debuts *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Aggrebots *Yeti Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Brainstorm Minor Events *Magister Prior Gilhil dies. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Prior Gilhil (first reappearance; flashback; death) *Galapagus (first appearance) *Bivalvan (flashback) *P'andor (first appearance; flashback) *Andreas (first appearance; flashback) *Ra'ad (first appearance; flashback) *Yeti (first appearance) *Carol Smith (cameo) *Pierce's Girlfriend (cameo) Villains *Aggregor **Aggrebots (first appearance; flashback) *Dr. Animo (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (off-screen transformation) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Big Chill (x2) **Ultimate Big Chill Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *Kevin quotes The Three Little Pigs when he says "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!". *Gwen asks the Plumbers for a pick-up in Sector 7G, early into the episode. Sector 7G is an allusion to the long-running series, The Simpsons, in which Homer Simpson's workspace at the Nuclear Power Plant, is Sector 7G. *Kevin makes a reference to one of Bugs Bunny's quotes after he knocked Galapagus into a car and made him "growl" by saying "them's fightin' words". Trivia *When the Yeti starts chasing Animo, the Alien Force transformation music can be heard. *Galapagus references Addwaitya by saying "Thank Addwaitya it worked" early on in the episode just after Kevin begins to use his Plumber badge as a Universal Translator. *Although Galapagus is immune to mana attacks, Gwen was able to knock him down because he was frightened. References Dwayne McDuffie Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic